2012 Calder Cup playoffs
The 2012 Calder Cup playoffs of the American Hockey League began on April 19, 2012 with a slightly different playoff format than in other recent years. The sixteen teams that qualified, eight from each conference, will play a best-of-five series in the conference quarterfinals, and the playoffs will then continue with best-of-seven series for the conference semifinals, conference finals and Calder Cup finals. The Norfolk Admirals defeated the Toronto Marlies in four games to win the Calder Cup for the first time in Norfolk's history. Playoff seeds After the 2011–12 AHL regular season, 16 teams qualified for the playoffs. The top eight teams from each conference qualifies for the playoffs. Eastern Conference Atlantic Division #St. John's IceCaps – 94 points #Manchester Monarchs – 83 points Northeast Division #Bridgeport Sound Tigers – 91 points #Connecticut Whale – 86 points East Division #Norfolk Admirals – 113 points #Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins – 95 points #Hershey Bears – 88 points #Syracuse Crunch – 84 points Western Conference North Division #Toronto Marlies – 96 points #Rochester Americans – 86 points (30 regulation and overtime wins, 1−1 in season series against Houston, +3 goal difference) Midwest Division #Chicago Wolves – 91 points #Milwaukee Admirals – 87 points (36 regulation and overtime wins, 3−1 in season series against San Antonio) West Division #Oklahoma City Barons – 99 points #Abbotsford Heat – 92 points #San Antonio Rampage – 87 points (36 regulation and overtime wins, 1−3 in season series against Milwaukee) #Houston Aeros – 86 points (30 regulation and overtime wins, 1−1 in season series against Rochester, −4 goal difference) Bracket Conference Quarterfinals :Note 1: All times are in Eastern Time (UTC-4). :Note 2: Game times in italics signify games to be played only if necessary. :Note 3: Home team is listed first. Eastern Conference (1) Norfolk Admirals vs. (8) Manchester Monarchs (2) St. John's IceCaps vs. (7) Syracuse Crunch (3) Bridgeport Sound Tigers vs. (6) Connecticut Whale (4) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins vs. (5) Hershey Bears Western Conference (1) Oklahoma City Barons vs. (8) Houston Aeros (2) Toronto Marlies vs. (7) Rochester Americans (3) Chicago Wolves vs. (6) San Antonio Rampage (4) Abbotsford Heat vs. (5) Milwaukee Admirals Conference Semifinals Eastern Conference (1) Norfolk Admirals vs. (6) Connecticut Whale * Game five was played at the Webster Bank Arena in Bridgeport. (2) St. John's IceCaps vs. (4) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins Western Conference (1) Oklahoma City Barons vs. (6) San Antonio Rampage (2) Toronto Marlies vs. (4) Abbotsford Heat Conference Finals Eastern Conference (1) Norfolk Admirals vs. (2) St. John's IceCaps Western Conference (1) Oklahoma City Barons vs. (2) Toronto Marlies Calder Cup Finals Norfolk Admirals vs. Toronto Marlies Playoff statistical leaders Leading skaters These are the top ten skaters based on points. If there is a tie in points, goals take precedence over assists. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/– = Plus-minus; PIM = Penalty minutes Leading goaltenders This is a combined table of the top five goaltenders based on goals against average and the top five goaltenders based on save percentage with at least 360 minutes played. The table is initially sorted by goals against average, with the criterion for inclusion in bold. GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; SA = Shots against; GA = Goals against; GAA = Goals against average; SV% = Save percentage; SO = Shutouts; TOI = Time on ice (in minutes) Photos 11-12NorAdm.jpg|Norfolk Admirals Broadcasting Leafs TV, as the main broadcaster of the Toronto Marlies, will air the Calder Cup Final in Canada. While the channel is normally restricted to the home market of the Toronto Maple Leafs, Leafs TV has allowed television providers outside of the Leafs' market to carry the channel during the Calder Cup to allow nationwide coverage of the games. In the United States, CBS Sports Network picked up the broadcast rights in the United States beginning with game 3, simulcasting the Leafs TV feed. Additionally in Canada, Sportsnet One will also join Leafs TV to air games 4-6 of the series. The series will also be carried on ESPN America, and on the NHL Home Ice channel on Sirius XM. See also *2011–12 AHL season *List of AHL seasons References Calder Cup Category:Calder Cup playoffs